User talk:Cg2916
Welcome to Cg2916's talk page. Post whatever you want as long as it's nice, and I'll try to get back to you ASAP. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 14:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:49, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Grammar Yay! Finally A user that knows proper grammar! Don't you just hate it when people forget 's, Capital I's, etc. Anyway, I hope you can stay and edit more! I'm sure you'll have lots of fun here! --Metalmanager Fano added me! Greetings! I agree with metalmananger! It's great someone else has joined that doesn't constantly type in acronyms and forget basic grammar. Have a great time here!----[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 14:04, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate? Knowing everyone? I've been here longer than him! I know everyone on this wiki! He does know alot but not everyone! The party does sound like a good idea, but it might be hard as not everyone on this wiki is in the same time-zone. --'Metalmanager The ' 16:22, 21 February 2009 (UTC) YEAH! I like the way you think! A WIKI PARTY! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:17, 21 February 2009 (UTC) flag i didnt actually make it, well i made the picture, but not the flag. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] 01:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Flag I'm not sure myself. I think there's a link on Turtleshroom's talk page. ----[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] Existence is pointless! 16:38, 23 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Flag What you seek is what everyone else has asked for: You want to use the ''Flaganator. Simple. The link is here. Upload an image from your computer and figure it out from ther. I don't teach the Flaganator, just show it. Enjoy! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 19:23, 23 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Chatroom Sorry, I have forbidden myself from any and all chat rooms outside of technical support. After a lifetime seeing of corporate, "liberal" (as my grandfather calls it) this-and-that-died so-called news, I permanetly severed from chatrooms, citing them as "for the devil" in my own mind (biased, in reference to the chatroom, not the users), because protitutes and predators roam wild with their "age, gender, location" stalking. Then they meet you at a mall, and they kidnapp you, and you DIE! I fear chat rooms. Too many predators. On the bright side, no one here would do that. On the other hand, someone not from the wiki might come and get me or you. You will have to inform me, but I will be in Savannah from this Wednesday (2/23/09) to Saturday the same week. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 23:30, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Color Yea, that's what I think too. ~~Bluehero~~ ---- I'm not happy about this guys... I ended this... I didn't want to have to do type this again... IF IT'S ALREADY COLOR WE LEAVE IT IF IT'S ALREADY COLOUR WE LEAVE IT USE BOTH, IT DOESN'T MATTER --'Metalmanager The ' 14:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) SHARKY IS HUNGRY skit Sharky is hungry... That is a skit! Not a party. It's not even on CP! It's on the 's Shout Box. If you need instructions... look below! #Go to the top right corner of the screen and click MORE #Scroll down to Manage Widgets #Click the arrow on the right #Keep clicking on it until it stops #You will see shout box! Click the plus (+) sign beside the words Shout Box Hope you watch it!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:03, 4 March 2009 (UTC) PARTY CED1214 you can go on your member account if you want --Ced1214 CLICK HERE 22:26, 7 March 2009 (UTC) HEY MAN Hey CG2916 its Frenley not Fendley THANKS ALOT! THANKS! YOU JUST MADE ME FEEL EVEN WORSE! I WAS LOCKED INSIDE A FREAKING MALL FOR GOD SAKES! DO YOU THINK I PLANNED TO GET LOCKED INSIDE A DANG MALL! THANKS! YOU MADE ME FEEL WORSE! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:48, 7 March 2009 (UTC) OH OH SO IT'S MY FAULT THE SKIT WAS CHANGED? YOU... I'M BLOCKING YOU! NO SORRIES OT NOTHING! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:59, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Can I Sorry for the way I acted I just hate when people scream at me! Can we still be friends? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 14:16, 8 March 2009 (UTC) PARTY MY PARTY HAS BEEN POSTPONED TO MARCH 15 ON VANILLA SAME TIME--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 18:13, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Streets of fun Sign here! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Ummm... No offense, but EDT (Eastern Daylight time) and EST (Eastern time) are exactly the same. There are no need for two Templates about the same thing. You can keep it there, I'm just telling you. --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 20:54, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Never mind! You go by -4! Ok. --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 17:10, 24 March 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Awards The sith cub awards are awards for the great wikiers of cp wiki. You can head over now to the The Sith Cub Awards to nominate yourself for the different categories; *Best Editor *Most Friendliest *Best Rollbacks *Most Cleverest Ideas *Most Coolest Name *Most Imaginative Userpage You’ve only got until April 18th so what are you waiting for! Go nominate yourself now! [[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] RE: Script Writer Sorry, you can be a Script Writer, but you can't make script for The Unknown Cave because the script is almost finished. You can be one for the next plays. --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !']] 20:39, 23 March 2009 (UTC) badge hey! ive made some templates! choose ur template below! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 10:04, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Friend list Will you add me on your friend list on the user page? Just asking...... --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 11:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) It's ok! I GTG anyway. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 12:16, 8 April 2009 (UTC) wanna join! wanna jooin my anti quitters group, if yes click here Summer Kick Off Party! '''READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW' 0H BY D4 W4Y!! L0LZ!!!1111!!!!!!!1!! INC4S3 Y0U DIDN'T KN0W, CHILL IZ N0T 4 S0CKPUPP3T!11!!!! H3 W4Z M3H FIRST 4CC0UNT L0LZ!!11!!!!! Reporter: Please be aware that Chill57181 is in Phreaker Mode! --Chill57181 01:06, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Look... --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 01:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) "Awesome" Cg, can I use the "This user is very awesome" thingy on my page? The one and only guitar hero! Talk to TOAOGH! Order Here you go! --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 14:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Dude, I asked them last year. They said it's okay. Trust me, my game is way different. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 13:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :) Here you go, friend! You've earned this! Have a wonderful day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 13:49, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Signature Error Can you do something to your signature quickly? Thanks. Otherwise, it creates a coding error. '''Your current signature: The modified signature (Please put this in the ): Thanks! Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC)